Wayne - Dumas Feud
In 1751 Alexandre Dumas and Antonius Wayne built two homes on the shores of the Gotham River, through a joint agreement they founded Gotham National Bank. The Wayne Family, Founded Riverside College which would later become Gotham State University. Antonius Wayne governed his family by the motto, "A man can only be judged by two things: penile length and his accomplishments", this was later abridged taking out the penile portion. The Dumas Family, was invested in the import business, specifically the slave market. Alexandre Dumas would often say, "I came to this nation with one rickety slave ship and a dream". Gotham City would flourish in the 19th Century, as the Dumas businesses started exporting crops from the rural farms outside of the city. The Wayne's and Dumas were close confidants until 1834. The Dumas family outraged at the fall of Alamo in the Texas revolution organized bands on independent soldiers to reinforce Sam Houston and fight against Santa Anna. The Wayne's thinking that war was bad for business wouldn't allow Gotham National Bank to fund the Dumas war effort. Julius Wayne and Pierre Dumas agreed to meet to work out their difference at Gordon's Ale House in Late 1835. During this encounter, a barmaid caught both of their eyes. After several drinks, the maid explained she would like to spend the night with both of them. They both agreed, during a sexual encounter. Pierre raised his hand to receive a hand slap and complete what was referred to at the time as a London Bridge, later referred to as an Eiffel Tower. Julius did not return the gesture. Pierre was highly offended and swore to destroy all Wayne's if Julius would not apologize and all of his descendants would do the same. The battle would rage on for generations. Highlighted by several suspicious murders, industrial espionage, kidnappings. All Wayne's were taught the Dumas were underhanded and unethical, All Dumas were taught that all Wayne's were self-centered and arrogant. Rarely if ever were Wayne's and Dumas even on the same street together. Gotham City passed a law in 1924 that two or more Wayne's or two or more Dumas were not allowed in the same room together because it would always result in a fight. In 1977 Padme Kimball, sister to Martha Kimball-Wayne who was married to Thomas J. Wayne married Creel Galavan-Dumas. Creel became good friends with Thomas. For the first time, Wayne's and Dumas seemed to put the past behind them. Until it was revealed to be a scheme by the house of Dumas, to take over Gotham City. Creel was injured in a light sabre battle with Thomas Obi-Wayne. Four days later Thomas and Martha Wayne were killed walking through Dumas Square in downtown Gotham City. The Dumas family was suspected of orchestrating the crime. The Wayne's young son Bruce was unscathed in the attack, he identified the attackers as two crazed people, a Sasquatch, and a Sailor. Bruce Wayne and Silver St. Cloud(Of the Dumas) would begin a relationship that was often in secret, but heavily discouraged by both families. Bruce would disappear for 21 years, it was rumored he was kidnapped by the Dumas family.